lps2012fandomcom-20200213-history
Season 4
Season 4 of Littlest Pet Shop consists of 26 episodeshttps://twitter.com/RogerEschbacher/status/583672610447233024, bringing the show to a total of 104 episodes. It will be the final season of the series,Roger Eschbacher on TwitterJulie McNally Cahill confirms Season 4 to be the last one possibly due to the franchise's toyline not making enough profit, despite the show's performance.Julie McNally Cahill on Twitter The season has been in production since June 2014. It debuted on November 7, 2015, with The Tortoise and the Heir and Pitch Purrfect.Season 4 commercial Then after 11 more episodes the season went on break after airing Petnapped!. The season resumed airing on March 26, 2016, with "Steamed" and "Two Peas in a Podcast." According to Dennis the Great on YouTube, Season 4 was the worst season because pretty much every episode was boring and in some, characters were seriously botched up. He says the series did not go out with a bang, season 4 was terrible, and the finale episodes were rushed and did not explain much. Episodes No. overall No. in season Title Directed by Written by Original air date U.S. viewers (in millions) 79 1 "The Tortoise and the Heir" Joel Dickie & Steven Garcia Guy Toubes November 7, 2015 (2015-11-07) 0.27 When Blythe ponders about her life calling, a century and a half aged Tortoise named Speedy Shellberg comes with an answer. He has a past linked to Blythe, as he comments his former owner Betty Smith resembles her. When Blythe mentions to her dad that there is a tortoise, Roger mentions that Blythe's mother had a tortoise when she was a kid, whom she named Speedy Shellberg. When Blythe protests that her mother's name is Lauren, Roger clarifies that her nickname was Betty, although he doesn't know how that was derived. When Blythe asks him "Betty... Baxter?" Roger explained that was only her name after marrying him, and that before doing so her last name was Smith. Meanwhile, the pets misinterpret that Blythe is giving them the silent treatment. Note: After the two-part season 3 finale "It's the Pet Fest!", Dallas Parker stepped down as Supervising Director and later Joel Dickie was promoted as the show's new Supervising Director. 80 2 "Pitch Purrfect" Joel Dickie & Steven Garcia David Shayne November 7, 2015 (2015-11-07) 0.23 Blythe is reading her mom's journal as Twombly's doorknobs are gone. Simultaneously, Zoe fails an audition for the "Pitch-Purrfect" singing group led by the purple cat Delilah. She instead chooses a cat named Fuzzy, saying that Pitch-Purrfect is felines-only, and that she only invited Zoe to audition because she forgot she was a dog. When she mentions this to her friends, Sunil's pupils briefly transform into hearts and he asks if Delilah asked about him, causing Penny to smack him. When Penny laments it's too bad Zoe doesn't have her own pet-cappella group, it gives Zoe an idea. Vinnie, Penny Ling, and Sunil join her for an upcoming Alley Cappella championship song competition as the newly formed group "There's Note Stopping Us Meow". Sunil hovers in mid-air with hearts surrounding him next to Delilah until Penny pulls him away. When Zoe accuses Delilah of stealing the TNSUM song, she denies this and claims to have told the pink cat Milah to get Zoe's permission. Overcoming disappointment, the LPS group come up with a new scat singing tune "Hearty Time". Russell finally figures out by fingerprinting the stolen doorknob collection that the culprit is Twombly herself, who then explains to Blythe she sold it to buy up property in the area to create the Littlest Pet Street, her dream. Songs: "Not Every Star is in the Sky" sung by Zoe, Delilah and the cats and "Hearty Time Pet Food Jingle" sung by Zoe, Sunil, Penny Ling and Vinnie Note: This episode is referred to Pitch Perfect 81 3 "Ivan the Terrific" Joel Dickie & Steven Garcia Roger Eschbacher November 14, 2015 (2015-11-14) 0.20 Blythe helps Youngmee search for the perfect pet while the pets deal with a Russian circus bear named Ivan at the pet shop. Blythe discovers a poster and contacts his owner, a clown named Bumples, who arrives in time use his miniature car to run over Circus Animal Control Officer Clive Gimbal. 82 4 "Senior Day" Joel Dickie & Steven Garcia Story by : Julie McNally-Cahill & Tim Cahill and Eric Rogers Teleplay by : Eric Rogers November 21, 2015 (2015-11-21) 0.15 Blythe volunteers at the Sunset Siesta Retirement Village. Pepper relates how her owner's parents stayed for 3 weeks and her owner's mom used her as a towel. Penny and Russell volunteer to accompany her. An elderly woman named Lorraine (whom Blythe calls her favorite resident, in turn being nicknamed "B") at SSRV wants Blythe to meet her granddaughters. Blythe does not recognize them as the Biskit twins due to their photo being out of focus. Russell lets his dad Jerry stay with him at the pet shop. 83 5 "Littlest Pet Shop of Horrors" Joel Dickie & Steven Garcia David Shayne November 28, 2015 (2015-11-28) 0.19 Blythe returns from trick or treating, declaring "Best Halloween ever!" wearing a cowgirl hat while riding into the shop on Applejack from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (there voiced by Ashleigh Ball who voices Blythe). Her costume has her legs in Applejack's flank while she has tiny fake human legs pretending to ride the costume. After Youngmee arrives dressed as Mount Rushmore, the pets appear as zombies and turn Youngmee into a zombie, causing Blythe to instead say this is the worst Halloween ever. This turns out to be a scary story she's telling the pets, prompting a contest that Vinnie judges. Penny says she doesn't like to tell horror stories but can be featured in them. A jetlagged Roger lives a nightmare trying to make it home, encountering a werewolf, witches and hockey player. Russell tells a story about a bat named Vlad who turns out to be a vampire. Zoe's story of an under-catered event falls flat. Pepper tells a story about a celebrity getting into a car accident during a snowstorm and being cared immobilized by an insane fan who wants to care for them. It turns out to be a dream but when Pepper attends the comedy show, the audience is filled with crazy-eyed Pennys. Minka skips her turn, saying she can't top Pepper. Sunil tells the story of his great grandfather Dr. Sunilenstein where Nurse Minka is a hunchbacked assistant who calls him master. The green-skinned ghoul resembles Vinnie. Pepper (with torch) and Zoe and Pepper (with pitchforks) appear as angry villagers led by Russell. Buttercream Sundae makes a cameo as the green ghoul's dance partner. Song: "Dude is a Vampire" sung by Russell and Vlad 84 6 "Game of Groans" Joel Dickie & Steven Garcia F.M. DeMarco December 5, 2015 (2015-12-05) 0.17 Blythe takes Russell, Vinnie, and Sunil to the Downtown City Renaissance Fair. On the way Russell fantasizes he is "Sir Hedge" riding on horseback carrying the fair maiden Penny Ling who is swooning over him after he saved her from a fire-breathing dragon. 85 7 "The Tiniest Animal Store" Joel Dickie & Steven Garcia Guy Toubes December 12, 2015 (2015-12-12) 0.14 A TV Producer creates a sitcom based on the Littlest Pet Shop, but Blythe worries it will reveal her secret. Song: "The Tiniest Animal Store Jingle" sung by Choir 86 8 "Spendthrifty" Joel Dickie & Steven Garcia Roger Eschbacher December 19, 2015 (2015-12-19) 0.12 While Minka is experimenting with giving pajama-clad Blythe different hairstyles, Roger arrives to give her a new Sweetest Sweetsie Baby Doll from Japan, which Minka distrusts. Blythe's friend Kora calls and offers to let her replace her as a sales clerk the Thirfty Armoire. She accepts, but this proximity causes her to become a shopaholic. The other pets soon encounter the disturbing Japanese doll. 87 9 "Un-vetted" Joel Dickie & Steven Garcia Nick Confalone December 26, 2015 (2015-12-26) 0.10 Zoe develops a crush towards her new veterinarian's Dr. Handsomeface while Blythe and Russell spend the night camping on a freezing mountain. Song: "Can't Give Up" sung by Zoe and Russell 88 10 "Pump Up the Panda" Joel Dickie & Steven Garcia Eric Rogers January 2, 2016 (2016-01-02) 0.09 Blythe debuts her new pet beachwear line; Penny Ling meets a lobster eager to get her in shape; Sunil and Vinnie face off in an intense sandcastle-building contest. Song: "Summer Sunsations" sung by the pets 89 11 "Snipmates" Joel Dickie & Steven Garcia David Shayne January 9, 2016 (2016-01-09) 0.16 Blythe and her ex-F.U.N. roommate, McKenna Nicole compete in a fashion show, while the pets try to figure out the cause of Sugar Sprinkle's sudden grouchy behavior. Song: "Pain and Suffering" sung by Sugar Sprinkles 90 12 "Guilt Tripping" Joel Dickie & Steven Garcia Adam Beechen January 16, 2016 (2016-01-16) N/A Blythe feels guilty when she unintentionally causes Whittany and Brittany to be suspended from school while Pepper goes numb while waiting for punishment from Vinnie when she accidentally breaks his lucky rock. Song: "The Guilty Tango" sung by Blythe and Pepper 91 13 "Petnapped!" Joel Dickie & Steven Garcia Guy Toubes January 23, 2016 (2016-01-23) N/A A cocker spaniel named Nutmeg Dash is taken by her false owner and the pets try to reenact an episode of Russell's favorite show. 92 14 "Steamed" Joel Dickie, Steven Garcia & Mike Myhre Nick Confalone March 26, 2016 (2016-03-26)69 N/A Blythe assists Mrs. Twombly in setting up her new coffee shop. While Russell uses Sugar Sprinkle's song to help Pepper release her coffee scent to attract customers. Song: "Pawrista's Coffee" sung by Sugar Sprinkles 93 15 "Two Peas in a Podcast" Joel Dickie, Steven Garcia & Mike Myhre Roger Eschbacher March 26, 2016 N/A The pets are horrified when they believe Penny Ling will be moving away, despite trying to tell them a cruciating detail about it; elsewhere, after watching Blythe's success in vlogcasting, the Biskits try to create one of their own, but eventually get desperate. 94 16 "Go Figure!" Joel Dickie, Steven Garcia & Mike Myhre F.M. DeMarco April 2, 2016 (2016-04-02) N/A Vinnie and Sunil get lost at a sci-fi convention when they attend it with Blythe and Vinnie is eventually sold off for auction when he is mistaken for a figurine; while Minka wants to master Zen from a visiting Grasshopper, but her hyper-activeness and the grasshopper's interest in Russell interferes with this. 95 17 "A Doggie Biskit" Joel Dickie, Steven Garcia & Mike Myhre David Shayne April 9, 2016 (2016-04-09) N/A Poppy Pawsley, Eliza Biskit's dog, is reluctant to partake in another dog show while Wiggles McSunbask returns to LPS as a guru for self-assistance. 96 18 "It's a Happy, Happy, Happy, Happy World" Joel Dickie, Steven Garcia & Mike Myhre Story by : Julie McNally-Cahill, Tim Cahill & Eric Rogers Teleplay by : Eric Rogers April 16, 2016 (2016-04-16) N/A A happy-go-lucky quokka named Peachy Fluffton encourages a grumpy Sunil to find happiness in the city, but he gets separated from his friends when they try to follow him. All the while, Blythe loses her journal while doing community service with Josh Sharp and they scramble to retrieve it. 97 19 "Race Team: Buttercream" Joel Dickie, Steven Garcia & Mike Myhre Guy Toubes April 23, 2016 (2016-04-23) N/A When Buttercream attends an underground bunny race with Vinnie and Sunil, the starting bell has a hypnotic affect on her, turning her into a competitive brute named Flash McCarrot. Meanwhile, Roger coerces Blythe to stop getting on her cell phone too much. Eventually, Vinnie and Sunil take the phone and it is won by an arrogant bunny racer at the races. So when Sunil and Vinnie discover Buttercream's condition, they must rely on their friend to win back Blythe's phone when she discovers that Josh Sharp is trying to contact her. 98 20 "On the Same Page" Joel Dickie, Steven Garcia & Mike Myhre Roger Eschbacher April 30, 2016 (2016-04-30) N/A Blythe worries that she may lose her communication gift based upon an entry in her mother's journal. Meanwhile, with the girl pet's stuff crowding up the daycamp, the boys and girls have a falling out and the boys decide to use the upstairs foyer as a hangout joint, but both sides start to miss the respective gender. Song: "To Tell You The Truth" sung by Blythe and the pets 99 21 "Paint a Picture, It Lasts Longer" Joel Dickie, Steven Garcia & Mike Myhre Nick Confalone May 7, 2016 (2016-05-07) N/A Blythe takes credit for one of Minka's paintings when the monkey is embarrassed by it. 100 22 "Bake It 'til You Make It" Joel Dickie, Steven Garcia & Mike Myhre David Shayne May 14, 2016 (2016-05-14) N/A Blythe enlists her famous cousin to help around Sweet Delights while Sunil's parents visit and he pretends to be a doctor for their happiness. 101 23 "LPS: The Moosical" Joel Dickie, Steven Garcia & Mike Myhre F.M. DeMarco May 21, 2016 (2016-05-21) N/A A French-Canadian moose named Fleur Le Moose begins making the pets ear sore with her nervous singing (made into bellowing) and Blythe, being part Canadian, is the only one who hears a charming tune from her, but must get her to stop when her bellowing threatens a reunion with Mrs. Twombly's old college band. 102 24 "Seeing Red" Joel Dickie, Steven Garcia & Mike Myhre Julie McNally-Cahill & Tim Cahill May 28, 2016 (2016-05-28) 0.16 Blythe writes a story about her parents as teenagers while Penny Ling becomes curious about a red panda Scarletta Redd who visits the pet shop. 103 104 25 26 "Littlest Pet Street" (Part 1&2) Joel Dickie, Steven Garcia & Mike Myhre Guy Toubes David Shayne June 4, 2016 (2016-06-04) 0.20 Blythe is able to get viral video star Felina Meow to appear at Littlest Pet Street's Grand Opening, but she and the pets have to fly to her island home to pick her up for her appearance. While Mrs. Twombly is desperate to get everything ready for the grand opening of Littlest Pet Street, Blythe, Roger and the pets try desperately to get off the island. Celebrity voice actress: Casey Wilson as Felina Meow. Trivia * This season will contain the show's 100th episode. * This is the last season of Littlest Pet Shop. References Category:Season 4 Category:Seasons Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Songs Category:Season 4 songs Category:Songs Category:Media Category:Lists Category:Season 4 Episode Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Songs Of The Episodes Category:Season 4 Galleries